A data storage system stores and retrieves data on behalf of one or more external hosts. A typical data storage system includes a housing, storage processing circuitry and a power supply. The housing structurally supports both the storage processing circuitry and the power supply, as well as guards the storage processing circuitry and the power supply against damage (e.g., against dust, against inadvertent contact with an object moving in the vicinity, against tampering, etc.).
To setup the data storage system, a user connects a power cord between the power supply and an external power source. In particular, at the back of the system, the user plugs one end of the power cord into a corresponding plug on the back of the power supply, and another end of the power cord into the external power source, e.g., a common wall outlet, a battery backup device connected to a wall outlet, etc. At this point, the user turns the data storage system on and the data storage system is ready for operation.
During operation, the power supply provides power to the storage processing circuitry. Under such power, the storage processing circuitry performs a variety of data storage operations (e.g., load and store operations on an array of disk drives, etc.).